The Guardian
by Pikafuey
Summary: Summary is on the inside
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys, Pika here! Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while...been busy with a lot of things. Although, I did create a story that is epic! (At least I think so anyways xD) **

**I will post the summary here, seeing as the character count is too long to post in the actual summary spot. Lol. So go ahead and check this out ;D**

_"When four become one, the kingdom shall fall; leaving behind the remains to start anew."_

_Within the depths of a kingdom ruled by cats, humans are only known to have existed in old tales. Divided into four different regions for the sake of peace, one cat is chosen at any time to lead the region as it's "Guardian". When a Guardian passes or is forced to step down from leadership, a new one is chosen by the spirits to lead; and to protect. Guardian's are specially trained in combat and healing so they can offer the best to their region, often having the knowledge and wisdom of an elder. But among the peace, an omen speaks of the demise of the prospering kingdom. Four regions who have never worked together must now turn to one cat, one Guardian. But what Guardian is destined to unite them?_

* * *

**Prologue**

Water lapped at the shores of a beach, hiding the past paw prints that were once embedded in the sand. The wind whispered softly and soothingly. Voices from the past seemed to echo from the wind as a lithe shape made its way through the sand.

The shape moved swiftly, pressing onwards on the soft earth. Awaiting the lithe shape's arrival, four shadows sat along large driftwood; tails and ears twitching. Moonlight shimmered against the ocean's smooth surface, giving the shadows some identity.

As the lithe shape approached the four shadows, the moon shone down from behind a cloud, revealing the smooth dark gray tabby pelt of a she-cat; her amber eyes glowing in the light.

"Tabyssin," a voice greeted her.

Gazing up at the voice, Tabyssin could see the dull tortoiseshell fur of an old she-cat. Tabyssin knew that the four cats that sat before her were important to the future of their kingdom. Each one the bearer of a burden, that would uphold peace and order. They were the Chosen Ones. The Guardians, bearers of peace and prosperity.

However, Tabyssin knew that this was not the reason she was here. As their Spiritual Guide, she had foretold many prophecies and omens. But, this omen was the gravest one of all.

When four become one, the kingdom shall fall; leaving behind the remains to start anew.

The dark omen lingered in Tabyssin's head, plaguing her for the past moon. Meeting the Guardians' curious and anxious gazes, she lifted her head high.

"I have an omen for each of you to hear," Tabyssin began, her voice thick with tension and anxiety.

A golden tabby tom flicked his tail impatiently. "On with it then!" he growled, his eyes as brown as tree bark.

"Patience Parru!" the old she-cat scolded the young tom.

Parru hissed under his breath as Tabyssin waited for silence.

Narrowing her eyes to get a good look at their expressions, she spoke once more. "The stars foretold an omen darker then any we have had before." she mewed, her voice grim.

The third Guardian, a dark ginger tom, spoke next. "What does it foretell?" he asked.

"If you would let her finish, maybe we would know!" a dark gray she-cat growled, the white tuft of fur on her chest puffing out.

Tabyssin once again, waited for silence before she went on.

"This omen not only involves you four; the Guardians'. It involves the entire kingdom. As the stars have told me, this is all I was given: 'When four become one, the kingdom shall fall; leaving behind the remains to start anew.'" shaking her head, Tabyssin lowered her gaze. "But what four? The regions or the Guardians?"

The dark gray she-cat snorted. "What else?"

Tabyssin looked up at her. "Casinota?" she inquired.

Casinota raised her head. "Why would an omen foretell we Guardians' being the demise of the kingdom? Surely it must be the regions!"

"With that attitude, it's no surprise that your arrogance hasn't made you completely mouse-brained." Parru muttered.

A glare was shot towards the young tom then. "You're one to talk!" Casinota spat.

Fur bristling, Parru cuffed her over the ear; claws sheathed. Spitting, Casinota raised her paws to swat at him.

"Enough!" the old she-cat hissed. "You two are Guardians! Not kits in the nursery!"

"Says the old bat." Parru grumbled.

The old she-cat shot him a look. "What was that you little brat?"

Parru growled and jerked his gaze away from her stubbornly.

Tabyssin heaved a sigh. "That is enough." she spoke, voice edged with a hint of impatience.

The old she-cat dipped her head. "I apologize Tabyssin."

"It is quite alright Igma." Tabyssin mewed, her gaze traveling up towards the stars. "What we must do about this omen is something no cat has heard of."

The stars blazed as the wind began to carry the voices of the past. Tabyssin closed her eyes, sitting down with her tail tucked neatly under her paws.

"The voices of the past have spoken." she began, eyes open and burning with determination. "The four regions, including Guardians, will work together to stop the destruction of the kingdom."


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Here's chapter one :D**

**And thank you Dragon for always reading my fanfics (: It really does inspire me to write. Don't worry though, Stray and Rising Shadows will be updated soon :D **

* * *

**Chapter One**

Sunlight beat down on the small village of cats. Dust hung in the air, thickly coating the barren ground. Sickness lingered about the village, as if it was waiting to take its next victim.

The region of Tzelia was no land to live in. With its' lack of prey and water in many of the villages and towns, cats often died from starvation and sickness. Murders and prey-stealing had been reported often by the Guardian's officials. Old and small abandoned twoleg nests lined the villages and towns as shelter for the cats; often having more then one family living in each one. Prey was distributed between the villages equally, three times a day by the Guardian Officials.

Droughts were frequent in Tzelia, as they lived in a desert-like region. Cats born here learned to adapt to the harsh sun, their pelts usually thinner then the other region's cats. Aside from the ribs that jutted out of their sides like thorns, the Tzelia cats were small in comparison to the others.

Scuffs across the dry earth echoed throughout the tiny village of Marit. Dozens of eyes peered out of the darkness; hiding amongst the shadows of their homes. Large and lean muscled cats paraded through Marit; bearing old battle scars across their chest and back. Soft whispers were carried on the wind, flowing like a leaf in the breeze; ominous foretelling tinted in their soft voice.

Among the Officials, Igma walked; head held high with an anxious tail twitch. Her silver eyes hid her emotions well as she approached the center of the village. In the very heart of Marit, lay an old cracked well. No water resided in it due to the drought. Back in Tzelia's more prosperous days, the well would be filled to the brim with fresh rain water. No cat was ever thirsty or hungry. Prey was plentiful, as the land was not barren, but yet, full of life. Sickness was rare among the cats, life was peaceful.

Then the first drought came. Day by day, the lush green grass faded to brown until there was none left. Fires sparked in nearby forests and destroyed towns. Foxes and badgers waited for the right moments to attack, often killing young kits and elders. The land of Tzelia was a wasteland, its glory days existing only in elder's tales.

Dust lined the well, water only a memory now. Igma turned her gaze to the first Official, a dark gray tom with amber eyes. His body was lean and his fur was thickly coated; patches of fur growing back over old battle wounds. Dipping his broad head, he marched forward. The dozens of eyes watched in curiosity, none of them daring to move.

Igma flicked her tail, signaling to the other Official to move forward. The second Official, a dark brown tabby tom, shouldered his way past Igma. His back leg baring the memories of the forest fire many moons ago. These two toms were Igma's personal Officials. They helped her keep order within the region, never saying anything but a mumble here and there. Both were mysterious to the Tzelia region, no cat knowing anything about them besides Igma.

"You may all come out now." Igma croaked, summoning the cats from their homes.

Slowly, one by one, cats began to pour out of the twoleg nests; ribs jutting out of their sides as they walked. The sickness thickened in the air, each cat sitting before Igma and her Officials.

"As many of you know," Igma began, sweeping her gaze over the cats. "We have been struggling. Everyday is a challenge. But fear not, I have spoken with Lukyri's Guardian." she announced.

Murmurs and gasps broke out between the cats, simple questions being whispered to one another. Igma raised her head high, the flick of her tail silencing them.

"She has agreed to help provide us with fresh-kill and water. In return, we will offer her Officials shelter and respect." Igma meowed.

"Respect? Since when have the Officials in the Lukyri region ever cared about us?" a voice yowled out in protest.

"He's right!"

"It's not fair!"

"They shouldn't be allowed here!"

Igma yowled for silence. Once the protests died down, she swept her silver gaze over the villagers.

Narrowing her eyes into slits, she lifted her head proudly. "I do not like the idea anymore then you do. However, we must do what is best for the region." Igma paused. "Think about the kits and elders. Do you want them to live a life like this?"

The cats shook their heads and mumbled their agreements. Igma faced her two Officials.

"Byron and Cyrus, I want both of you to wait outside the village border for Casinota's Officials. Make sure no other cat makes its way in here." She ordered.

Byron and Cyrus nodded, bounding off into the dust.

_When four become one, the kingdom shall fall; leaving behind the remains to start anew._

The omen haunted Igma, sticking to her like the plague. She couldn't brush off the ominous feeling it brought.

A eerie caterwaul sliced through Igma's thoughts. Cats were scurrying away in terror as Igma raced towards the cries.

_Please no! Don't let this be happening!_


	3. Chapter Two

******A/N: Hey, Chapter Two is finally here! xD Sorry it took so long ;-; My great grandmother was diagnosed with Leukemia lately, and I've been sort of in a depression about other things as well. But, after a lot of work, I managed to finish Chapter Two! :D So enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The loud sounds of cats in distress echoed throughout the village. As some village cats rushed back towards their dens, others rushed after Igma to see what had happened. Amongst the chaos, a small dark brown tabby she-cat stumbled about, trying to catch sight of where her mother had went. Her timid and nervous mews were drowned out by the yowls of the other cats, her fur ruffled from the kicked up dust as it choked her.

"Mother!" she yowled through strained lungs. "Mother!"

Another yowl escaped the young tabby's throat as a large black tom bulldozed into her. He shouldered her aside and kept rushing forward, leaving the dark brown tabby a jumbled heap on the ground. The little she-cat whined as she untangled herself, shaking the dust that lined her pelt.

The sun was burning the ground, causing small ripples of heat to bounce along the dry surface of the small village. The chaos of the cat scramble was done. Fog made of dust thickened in the air, making it hard to see or breathe. Narrowing her yellow eyes to see through the dust, the tabby slowly padded forward.

"Igma!" a voice rumbled through the ground, the tension in it's tone sharp enough to slice the air.

Tensing, the little she-cat quickly ran ahead. Her pawsteps were muted by the murmurs and whispers of the group of village cats that formed in the opening of the village. Nudging her way through some of the cats, she poked her head out of the crowd, her eyes wide and curious.

Igma stood boldly at the village entrance, her head held high in confidence. Silver eyes narrowed, she faced a large dark gray tom. He was bigger then the average cat, his muscles rippling underneath his pelt. Scars laced his shoulders and sides, showing that he had plenty of experience in battle. The darkness in his blue eyes showed no mercy and pure murderous intentions.

Igma, however, showed no fear of the tom. Beside her, Byron and Cyrus stood quietly. Their expressions monotone.

"What did you want, Severet? More fresh-kill from the village?" Igma growled, her voice cracked with age.

A smirk crossed Severet's muzzle at Igma's question.

"Why not, Igma my dear? You should know that is why the kingdom keeps the pitiful region of Tzelia on the face of the Earth. If it weren't for your share of prey every month, Tzelia would be no more." Severet spoke, his tone laced with poison.

Igma snarled at Severet. "It's your fault that our only good supply of prey is gone!" she hissed. "Because of you, Daoki was burned to the ground!"

Severet snorted and flicked his tail. "Right." he said, sitting down as he looked at unsheathed claws. "Because I'm the Guardian of this region. The one who's supposed to protect it." he smirked mockingly.

The young she-cat could see the fur along Igma's spine bristle at that comment. It was a jab to her pride as the Guardian of Tzelia. Flattening her ears, the little cat backed up timidly.

"You have no right to judge what I do!" Igma's voice was hardened with anger. "I do what I see best for this region! You Kingdom cats know nothing about our suffering and hardships!"

Rolling his eyes with a sigh, Severet looked at her. "You honestly think that? Okay." he shrugged, standing up.

Igma showed her teeth in a snarl. "That's all you have to say? _Okay?_" Her voice was filled with rage. "Get out of my region you disrespectful little-"

"Igma." Byron cut her off, his voice deep and throaty.

The battle scarred tom had his gaze focused on the terrified village cats. Realizing her situation, Igma sighed and faced the smug Severet.

"How long do we have?" she demanded.

Severet laughed. "Questions questions, so many questions!" He stretched. "This village has until the next full moon. If you fail to do what is asked of you and your precious cats, well, you know the consequences."

Igma closed her eyes for a moment, murmuring something under her breath. She faced him. "Very well. We will have your prey." she said. "No get out." she hissed, flicking her tail for her Officials to lead the arrogant tom away.

Raising his head, he used his tail to wave off the two toms. "No need. I will leave myself."

"I don't trust that you will leave without causing trouble." Igma growled.

Severet sighed. "Very well. Have your Officials "guide" me." he mocked, turning to leave as Byron and Cyrus followed after him.

The village cats began to disperse towards their homes, the heat taking it's toll on them. The little she-cat looked at Igma, her eyes wide in admiration.

"Tussi, it's good to see you." Igma croaked, turning her gaze towards the young cat.

Tussi nodded timidly as Igma approached her. Gently touching noses, the old cat smiled gently at her.

"You've grown the last I saw you. How many moons has it been?" Igma said, a sweet and gentle tone to her voice.

"A-About two moons." Tussi answered quietly.

Igma's eyes flickered with an unknown emotion to Tussi. "I see." she answered. She gently nudged her, walking back into the village. "Come with me."

Nervous emotions flickered in Tussi's stomach as she followed after the old tortoiseshell. She stumbled over her paws a bit, tumbling into Igma here and there as they walked. Tussi froze when they approached the boundary for the outskirts of the village. Looking at Igma timidly, she looked ahead. Igma flicked her tail towards a cavern that loomed in the distance, rocks jutting out of the entrance.

"I wish for you to come with me to the Cavern of Stars." Igma spoke, her voice solemn. "There is something I must speak with you about."

Tussi tilted her head, curiosity burning in her dark tabby fur. "Did something bad happen?" she asked quietly.

Igma shook her head. "No. But it is something I must speak with you about while I'm here."

Before Tussi could question her more, Igma padded off towards the cavern, her tail low. Scampering after her, Tussi rushed forward. The two cats slowly approached the mouth of the cavern, the stone cool against their hard and cracked paws. Tussi followed Igma carefully as they slowly made their way down the steep slope of the cavern. Darkness blocked Tussi's vision as she began to panic, quickening her pace. Igma stopped suddenly and fur met Tussi's face as she stumbled into Igma's back.

"Careful!" Igma hissed. "You must not panic when you are fearful. Instead, let the stars of our ancestors guide you." she said quietly.

Tussi gave a nervous nod and the two continued down the slope. In the distance, dripping water echoed throughout the cave; giving Tussi some comfort. Mold and the smell of damp air filled Tussi's nose as the slope flattened out, the walls of the cave opening up around them. Light filtered above them suddenly, the sudden change in lighting stinging Tussi's eyes. Looking around, she could see the cavern had led them to a small opening. A hole loomed overhead, showing the sky as clouds rolled in the air. Below the hole, a small pool of clear water was carved into a bowl-like shape in the cavern ground.

Igma looked at Tussi as she approached the pool, dipping her paw into it. She watched as the water rippled in small waves, distorting their reflections. Curious, Tussi looked at the water, her yellow eyes bright with interest.

"This, young one, is the Cavern of Stars. It has been here for many, many moons. In this pool you see here, the stars of our ancestors speak to us and guide us. We, the Guardian's, learn about the prophecies and omens that are foretold. Tabyssin has been in here many times." Igma explained, her silver eyes burning into Tussi's fur.

"This is where Tabyssin learns the next prophecy? And where she decides who will become the next Guardian's?" Tussi asked.

Nodding, Igma looked at the pool once more. "Yes, it is here she has seen my successor."

"Who is that?" the little tabby asked, her gaze focused on Igma.

"Tussi, I will not hide your destiny from you any longer." Igma said, her tone tense. "You must know, even if it goes against the code of the Guardian's."

Fur bristling in tension, Tussi looked at the old cat, her yellow eyes brimmed with fear.

"You, Tussi, will be the new Guardian of Tzelia."


End file.
